Four old eternity
by Di-Bee
Summary: Les introspections des quatre rescapés après la mort de Nigel, le premier des Five. Drama/Romance.  Multiship, chaque personnage repense à son expérience personnelle.


Titre : Four old eternity

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Les introspections des quatre rescapés après la mort de Nigel, le premier des Five. Drama/Romance. (Multiship, chaque personnage repense à son expérience personnelle.)

Spoiler : None

Rating : K

Disclaimer : pas à moi pas de sous

Note : Grand merci à Shykeiro, pour tout, et avant tout ses reviews, et ses fics du tonnerre!

C'est ce qu'ils étaient, quatre anciens, quatre rescapés. C'est ce qu'ils avaient été. A la mort de Nigel, chacun s'était un peu refermé sur lui même. L'un après l'autre, ils avaient regardé l'avenir d'un regard lourd de sens, leur longue éternité ne serait pas de tout repos.

Nikola, pourtant déjà loin, avait fait son deuil à sa façon, ouvrant un grand cru, et marmonnant pendant plusieurs heures sur l'inutilité d'une amitié. Mais en réalité, il avait été mis face au fait accompli. Lui aussi, l'insensible de service, avait des liens, lui aussi les perdrait au fur et à mesure des années. Certes, les rares personnes qu'il respectait encore assez pour les considérer comme amis, Helen Magnus, et à ses heures le 'grand' Watson, vivraient encore quelques décennies au moins bien à l'abri dans leur petite arche de Noë. Mais, irrémédiablement, il le sentait. Le poids des années, et le poids de la solitude, sur ses épaules. Et il savait que la seule personne capable de le soulever un tant soit peu était inaccessible. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait proprement saboté la moindre chance qu'il n'ait jamais eue de ne pas écoper d'une gifle retentissante à sa prochaine rencontre avec Helen Magnus.

James, lui, s'était replongé dans un passé qu'il aurait préféré enfoui. Des souvenirs, douloureux, et des moments plus légers, du temps où ils étaient encore tous les cinq assis à échanger des théories ou simplement des bons mots dans une atmosphère qu'il aurait jugée de féerique. Le seul à avoir vraiment gardé le contact avec Helen, il comprenait à présent qu'elle était la base de cette aura qui entourait leurs regroupements, charmant malgré elle tout le groupe, qui ne pouvait, littéralement ou non, se détacher d'elle. Lui qui l'avait connue la plus jeune, alors que son père tentait encore de la dissuader dans ses élans féministes et scientifiques, l'avait vue s'épanouir dans un monde qui, à première vue, n'était pas fait pour elle, mais qu'elle avait su faire plier à son besoin. Une force de la nature, mais une force tranquille, si réfléchie qu'il se demandait parfois jusqu'à quel point elle arrivait à cacher ses sentiments. Lui revinrent également les souvenirs de ces longues soirées d'hiver 1888, les premières semaines, les premiers mois après la disparition de John, quand elle avait disparu dans son travail, cherchant une faille plutôt qu'une solution. Si le 'Ripper' ne l'avait pas épargné, il avait su mettre sa peine de côté, et épauler sa collègue qui peinait à sortir de son deuil mêlé de haine, pour lui, mais avant tout pour elle-même. Lui qui prétendait ne jamais ouvrir son coeur suffisamment pour aimer et l'être en retour, de la plus vraie des façons, avait senti ses barrières céder devant la vision de la jeune femme éplorée, mais avait choisi de rester le confident et l'ami intime qu'il avait toujours été. Il ne voulait pas briser cette relation unique qui animait la moindre de leurs interactions. Par opposition, James n'avait jamais été réellement intime avec Nikola, mais l'avoir entrevu à l'enterrement lui avait confirmé une chose, vampire ou pas, ce type avait un coeur,et s'en servait.

John n'avait appris que par ouï-dire le décès de son ancien 'collègue', et bien qu'il n'en ait jamais été aussi proche que des autres, il n'avait pu empêcher son coeur de se serrer à l'idée que, sans doute, il serait le prochain. Nikola, cet être insupportable et arrogant, était un vampire -de la pire espèce, mais un vampire néanmoins- et par conséquent invincible, ou pour le moins quasi éternel. James, et son don pour … Pour tout, en réalité, était promis à encore de nombreuses années de vie, fussent-elles dues à une machine dont, une fois encore, il n'avait qu'entendu parler. Helen... Helen, 'son' Helen, celle qu'il avait aimée plus que sa propre vie, qu'il avait dû trahir au prix du peu de santé mentale qu'il lui restait. Partir, pour la protéger, s'assurer qu'elle le haïsse pour ne pas la voir souffrir. Mais pour ça, il était trop tard, et chaque fois que 'John' reprenait le dessus sur 'Jack', il revoyait, gravé pour l'éternité sur ses pupilles, le regard suppliant et dévasté de celle qui aurait pu, aurait dû devenir son épouse, celle qu'il avait solennellement promis d'aimer, et protéger, pour l'éternité. L'aimer, il le faisait encore, jour après jour, téléportation après téléportation, chaque regain de contrôle le lui confirmait un peu plus. La protéger... il ne la protégeait que de lui, mais quelque part il se savait le plus grand danger.

Après la cérémonie, Helen s'était réfugié dans son sanctuaire personnel, son antre. Elle avait aménagé sa chambre au gré de ses lubies, qui, ma foi, n'étaient pas nécessairement originales, mais suffisamment personnelles pour qu'elle s'y sente bien. Son regard s'était posé sur une ribambelle de photos, certaines plus anciennes que d'autre. Elle en arrivait aujourd'hui à pouvoir décompter au moins une personne disparue sur chacune d'elle, et rien n'aurait pu la blesser d'avantage.

Elle avait tant perdu, des amis, des ennemis, et même si ce n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle regrettait le plus,les effets du temps la terrifiaient au delà de toute proportion. Elle s'y savait immune, ou presque, mais craignait à tout instant que James, ou tout autre personne à qui elle s'était attachée depuis la réelle 'dissolution' des Cinq, ne voit sa vie brisée sous ses yeux. Chaque mort, chaque disparition ajoutait une nouvelle douleur à celle greffée en elle depuis ce triste soir de novembre 1888 où elle avait vu ses rêves les plus chers partir en fumée. Elle avait perdu l'homme que son coeur avait chéri plus que tout, son père l'avait secondé, maintenant Nigel, et si son pressentiment était juste, James serait le prochain. Elle l'aimait comme un frère, et se refusait à le voir partir, d'autant qu'elle le savait assez sage pour acceptait la mort comme il avait accepté son don, des années auparavant. Elle n'attendait pas de nouvelles de Nikola, et ne souhaitait pas en avoir. Son attitude l'avait toujours mise en porte-à-faux, et ses vagues tentatives de séduction étaient purement ridicules. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait rien que son travail, la continuité de l'oeuvre de son père, et l'épée de Damoclés au dessus de celui qui était à ce jour le plus cher à son coeur. Ca, et un petit contenant, glacé quelque part dans les méandres de la bâtisse dont elle connaissait chaque coin de recoin. Elle en connaissait l'emplacement exact, pour l'y avoir placé, et s'y rendait assez souvent pour raviver l'instinct de protection à son égard qui ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle aimait cet enfant à naître au delà de toute rationalité, par delà ses peurs et ses regrets, mais ne pouvait encore se résoudre à inverser le processus. Elle craignait bien trop de devoir perdre celle qui, elle le savait, deviendrait, comme son père avant elle, la pierre angulaire de son existence.


End file.
